


Through the halls

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the high school, there is one clumsy student that keeps forgetting his pass and has to deal with one strict monitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the halls

Wake up, you remind yourself. "Wake up, wake up, damnit!.." you quietly mumbled to yourself, then you felt something hard slam against your cheek, then you realized it was your own hand. You were slapping yourself awake that never worked either, so there was technically no point to it. Besides, the professor continuously blabbing about things you didn't even want to learn about, but learning was a continuous process so you couldn't stop it even if you wanted to, "Karkat Vantas, please stand up," you could barely hear him, but you heard enough to know what to do, so you stood up, "I noticed you were falling asleep, so I'll give you an ice breaker here, Vantas," he said, "This is going to be extremely simple, so I'd be surprised if you wouldn't be able to answer," clearing his throat, "All I want you to do, is--" his voice was already cut off, what was he saying?

"Karkat, are you there?", maybe the lack of sleep wasn't helping, eventually he came up to you and said, "Go to the bathroom, you need to wake yourself up," so eventually you did, while you passed through the halls you saw a familiar figure, messy hair like yours and he was wearing that terrible red jacket, with a band wrapped around it saying, 'PREFECT' then immediately you swallowed whatever was swelling up in your throat and you fidget around your pockets, oh shit. It's not there, your hall pass is missing and knowing that senior, he was strict as hell. You tried to move quickly away from him but you were too late, "Hey, you, come here," oh shit, oh shit, "Oh, it's you again," he said, "Oh, it's YOU again," you replied, "Now don't be so snarky, all I want to see is your hall pass, which I'm assuming you don't have," now he was just being condescending, this douchebag. You wanted to defenestrate him off the three floors you were standing on. But you couldn't do that, could you? Shame, so you fidgeted around your pockets again,

"Oh, hey, I think it's in here!" you excitedly said, then you pulled out nothing but your middle finger, it didn't seem so funny to him, but it was funny as hell to you, but yet again he was going to say, "Since this is the seventh consecutive time you have forgotten your hall pass, you're going to have to go to detention, again so, enjoy it," you grumbled, then stormed off to the bathroom while he was tailgating you, obviously making sure you wouldn't just have your way and walk away, again. Toying with him was fun and all, till of course he ruins it. Eventually you washed your face and looked into the mirror, he was still behind you. Then you began to notice some similarities, and that was worst part. You two were slightly alike it disgusted you, just thinking about it. Realizing that you intentionally left your pass on your desk, maybe you did that so you could see him more? You didn't even know, and it was slightly driving you mad, and he tapped you on the shoulder, "Weren't you suppose to be going somewhere?" he said sternly, "Yeah, I fucking know where I'm supposed to go," you replied, "Language, Kark-" you cut him off, "Whatever,"

\----

How fortunate of you, the final period was coming to a close and suddenly you had to spend two hours and a half sitting on a arm-chair which you could barely sleep on, then knowing that the asshole of a prefect is outside. You needed a breath, a deep sigh, and you felt someone calling you, "'Ey, Karkat!", that accent you could already recognize it, "Ugh, what is it?!", you barked, it was Eridan Ampora, out of everyone why did you have to be stuck with him again? "Woah, dude, chill, I just wanted a conwersation with 'ya" he said, "Well, I DON'T, now can you excuse me while I mumble to myself and grip my hair in frustration?" you replied again, it shut him up. "I can hear you two!" the prefect said again, what was worse the fact that you're stuck with Eridan or because Kankri was the replacement since the hag that was usually watching you suddenly got sick, hopefully she died too. 

Staring at the clock, it was only thirty minutes until your freedom, you could already taste it, but yet again your joy was being blocked by a senior, so you let yourself close your eyes, and rested. This was only going to be a short nap, right? Waking up, with somebody patting you on the back, "Get up, lazy bum." the voice was rather blurry, "I said get up, before I let you stay here for another four hours" mumbling to yourself, you said, "Go ahead," you didn't know he was close enough to hear that, "Alright, alright, I'm an easy person to talk to, here," he handed you a ticket, thirty more minutes, shit. Groaning to yourself, and you heard faint footsteps from a distance this time, and it was getting louder each time. Suddenly there was another person that had greaser-like hair, with a coat too. He must have been a big John Travolta fan, to be in a get-up like that, but you presume he was a senior so it was degrading to see, 

"'Eyya, Kankri, I vant'a speak with 'ya for a moment," he confidently said, "Not right now, Cronus," Cronus, huh? What an odd name for someone, he didn't look like a Cronus, he looked like a person that would have a name tag saying, 'Hey, my name is 90's-junkie-that-has-a-petty-boycrush-on-John-Travolta' but you wouldn't say that infront of two seniors would you, eventually he walked away and you heard Kankri sigh in relief, you groaned again, and he looked at you, "Don't be so impatient, you're almost done, Karkat" seemed as if he didn't want to say any longer as well, "Can't I just go now?" you rebuttled, "You know what? Since I'm in a terrible mood, go on ahead," eventually you picked up your bags and mumbled out a few insults as you walked away, and eventually you reached the front door and you felt a hand by your shoulder, "You realize, I heard you, right?" a rather pissed off voice already, it worked, he was mad. "Glad you did, you were always the professional in eavesdropping," clenching his fists, "Yeah, of course, just-- go already you brat," wait, did the prefect just call you a brat?

"Hold on a moment, me? A brat? Excuse me, but you're the asshole who has been giving me detention slips just for not having a hall pass, Jesus, man, what is your problem?","Obviously you are, considering that you are intentionally leaving your pass so you could make me waste more of my time doing this!" he said, "Intentionally?! You have NO idea about what you're talking about, you ass. Who would have such a damaged brain to leave their pass to deal with hours of staring at someone like you, huh?", you were mad yourself and it seemed as if you were intentionally leaving it, and now you were at fault with yourself, "I guess you have a damaged brain then!" wait, what? "It's been weeks, Karkat, don't think I haven't caught on, and to be specific it has been THREE MONTHS, of you leaving your pass, unless you're doing it intentionally or you have an ungodly sense of memory," 

You crossed your arms and turned away, and you felt yourself turning red, this was humiliating, good thing nobody else was there. Then he whispered into your ears, "You seriously just want to piss me off, don't you? Well you already have," then snickering as he shifted back again, "It's-- it's not like that, people have flaws too!" and he moved back again, "Excuse me, what did you say?" you were already clenching a fist, eventually you stopped and your hand was already against his gut, what a creampuff. "People have flaws," he was catching his breath, a senior that couldn't take a hit that's a story to tell, "Now, did I fucking stutter?" he quietly shaked his head, "Now, are you going to let me go you condescending waste of flesh?" you barked, "Yeah, you insubordinate little piece of shit," as you turned around, he jokingly said, "Not until you kiss me first," this guy, he was driving you up a wall, so when he was investing his time in his obnoxious laughter you turned around and kissed him, he was surprised to see you do that. 

Now there were more reasons to question your own sexuality, but that wasn't the problem anymore. But what's done is done you kissed him, and you turned away, and he dropped his bags. This was another story you would have to keep to yourself, and yet again you wait to see how the following day will turn out.


End file.
